Thrashmouth and Dirtymouth
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: -¿Podrías… cerrar tu puta boca de una buena vez? Maldita sea –susurró, ladeando la cabeza para que los rizos no se le enredaran en la lengua. El peso de Richie estaba deliciosamente distribuido sobre todo su cuerpo y tuvo que fingir un poco de enfado al sentir los labios de Richie deslizarse en una sonrisa sobre su cuello. -Oh, Eds, si te encanta. [Kinktober día 2: Dirty talk]


_Notas: Está medio basado en la película, medio en el libro. He tomado la ápoca de la película, así que aquí tienen unos 26 años, más o menos, en los horrorosos 2000's._

* * *

Eddie y cualquier cosa que se relacionase en lo más mínimo con la palabra "sucio" podrían parecer conceptos completamente antagónicos.

Al menos hasta llevar el sentido figurado (y a veces no tanto) a la cama.

-¿Podrías… cerrar tu puta boca de una buena vez? Maldita sea –susurró, ladeando la cabeza para que los rizos no se le enredaran en la lengua. El peso de Richie estaba deliciosamente distribuido sobre todo su cuerpo y tuvo que fingir un poco de enfado al sentir los labios de Richie deslizarse en una sonrisa sobre su cuello.

-Oh, Eds, si te encanta.

Y sí, es que le encantaba. Había un chiste popular que le hacían todos los conocidos de Richie que comenzó cuando lo presentó por primera vez en la fiesta de fin de año de su empresa. Llevaba apenas unos meses en el puesto pero ya se había ganado un grupo de amigos casi tan escandalosos como él. A Eddie no le había quedado sino admitir que su gran boca era ciertamente –a veces- un _don._

 _-¿Es tan hablador en la cama como en la cabina?_

 _Eddie se había sonrojado ligeramente, carraspeando._

 _-A veces pienso que lo que se le para es la lengua –había respondido, medio en serio y medio en broma._

Por la sencilla fórmula, Bocazas en las calles… Bocazas también en la cama.

Pero no le molestaba, en absoluto.

Bajó un poco más las manos, recorriéndolo desde la cintura hasta meterse por debajo de su pantalón y ropa interior. Sacó ambos pulgares y lo desnudó de la cintura para abajo con un tirón preciso, ensayado, una de las pocas cosas que no hacía un desastre.

El ambiente era húmedo, desorganizado.

-Voy a follarte tan fuerte, Edward Kaspbrak –susurró, acercándose a su oreja para morderla –que finalmente tu madre tendrá una excusa para llevarte al hospital.

Eddie puso los ojos en blanco y trató de concentrarse más en el tono gutural tan alejado de la voz sardónica que usualmente era sinónimo de Richie y en la promesa de la noche de su vida en lugar de pensar en la señora Kaspbrak.

-¿No te… cansas? –Eddie se las arregló para decir, entre jadeos. Ahora Richie había metido las narices entre sus piernas, con toda la intención de terminar de despertar su polla, aún medio dormida.

-Oh, querido Eddie Spaghetti –replicó, aferrando sus dedos largos en torno a sus muslos que se veían ridículamente delgados bajo esas manos tan grandes –Sabes que podría pasarme toda la vida comiéndote la verga. Sobre todo si es tan bonita como ésta –añadió, tomándola con una sola mano mientras dibujaba círculos sobre su vientre con la otra.

-Maldita sea, Richie…

Rich rió ligeramente, acomodándose los rizos oscuros con un movimiento de cabeza. Lo masturbó con delicadeza pero con el toque perfecto, mirándolo fijamente durante todo el proceso. Después, presionó sus labios en el glande y esperó.

-¿A qué mierda esperas, Bocazas? –le espetó, levantando la cabeza para verle mejor. Éste le devolvía la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

-A que lo digas –susurró, sin despegar los labios de su piel. A Eddie le recorrió un escalofrío de la cabeza hasta los pies.

-¿Qué…?

-Que lo digas –lamió fugazmente la punta de su pene y le sonrió con esa mueca socarrona y _sexy_ –Dime lo que quieres que te haga, y si tienes suerte, tal vez se te cumpla –le desafió, acariciándole de manera constante pero no concluyente. Era una dulce tortura.

Eddie ya se encontraba en ese punto de no retorno, Richie lo sabía y no sólo se aprovechaba de eso, se regodeaba en los pequeños espasmos que provocaba al aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos… sólo por un segundo.

"Hijo de puta"-murmuró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Después se incorporó de golpe, casi golpeando a Richie con las piernas, quien le observaba con la boca semi abierta, expectante. Al final, él era Edward Kaspbrak, un adulto con una lengua casi tan rápida (y ciertamente más mordaz) a la de Richard Tozier. No iba a dejarse ganar, no después de todos esos años.

-¿Qué te diga qué, Bocazas? ¿Lo mucho que quiero que me _folles? –_ se había colocado casi encima de él, frente a frente. Richie se sentó como pudo sobre la cama, satisfactoriamente sorprendido, mirándole con una sonrisa un poco más tímida -¿Lo mucho que _te_ _necesito_ dentro de mí, que te corras tan fuerte que pueda sentir tu polla palpitando entre mis riñones? –espetó, con su aliento chocándole en los labios.

Richie le buscó un beso, pero Eddie se apartó, con el corazón martilleándole en la cabeza y rezando para que su voz no se quebrase.

-Tócame… a-aquí –farfulló contra la masa de caireles oscuros, donde suponía se encontraba su oído, mientras tomaba una de esas manos gigantescas y la llevaba por su entre pierna… y más atrás Quiero… puta, quiero sentirte dentro, maldita sea, Richie… -gimió al sentir la sensación resbalosa y ligeramente helada del lubricante en el perineo y entre las nalgas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia en un grito ahogado en cuanto Richie hizo aquél movimiento que había aprendido unos años atrás y no le había dejado en paz desde entonces. Éste se estremeció al escucharle.

-Te hago lo que quieraz, prezioza, lo que uzted me diga, mozita –se las arregló para decir, en un acento español no muy convincente.

-Hazme – _oh diablos, oh diablos –_ hazme gemir, Tozier.

Richie le cerró un ojo y obedeció, moviendo los dedos y restregándose contra su piel desnuda, aún con la ropa interior dolorosamente puesta. Comenzaba a disfrutar escuchar casi tanto como hablar.

-Tócate… y deja que te vea. Más despacio, así. Quiero que te toques y que me mires mientras lo haces. Quiero que pienses en lo que pasaría si de repente me da la gana y te dejo aquí, con las rodillas temblando y las pelotas hinchadas. Quiero que te acaricies por encima de la ropa, despacio, sin prisa –Eddie ordenaba y Richie obedecía, completamente hipnotizado con el tono autoritario de Eddie, familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo -¿Te gusta?

-Sí… -su voz sonaba enrarecida, casi avergonzada.

-¿Y esto? –Sacó _por fin_ la ropa interior, apartando su mano de entre sus piernas y frotó su trasero contra la erección ridículamente húmeda de Richie, haciéndole gemir -¿Esto también te gusta? ¿Te gusta, te pone caliente sentirme encima de ti? Claro que… oh por la gran puta, claro que te gusta. Mira cómo estás –continuó, acariciándolo y jugueteando con el líquido. Richie desvió la vista, apretando los ojos. Esto comenzaba a ser demasiado para él. El hablar también le bajaba considerablemente la neurosis de Eddie hacia los gérmenes, pero de eso se daría cuenta después –Escúpelo, Bocazas.

Richie sintió la cubierta de látex deslizarse sutilmente contra su pene, sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos aún, con las palabras lascivas de Eddie prendidas a las perlas de sudor que cubrían toda su piel.

-Maldita sea, Eds, sí, sí que me gusta, joder –entreabrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la erótica escena de Eddie montándose encima suyo, apenas dejando que su pene tocara la superficie de sus nalgas –Lo sabes, sabes que me encanta que… -ahogó un jadeo, tratando de controlar su respiración –estés arriba, oh, Eddie, por favor…

-¿Por favor qué?

-Por favor baja las putas caderas, Eds, por el amor de dios y la puta de Babilonia –gimió, sintiendo su erección palpitar de dolor –Fóllame, cógeme, hunde mi verga en tu trasero, sólo hazlo, joder.

-¿Con esa boca saludas a media California? La zorra descocada, esa podría ser tu nuevo personaje –Y, sin darle tiempo a responder, pegó los muslos en torno a la cadera de Richie, murmurando un sinsentido acerca de penes, sudor y algo parecido a _fóllamefóllamefóllame,_ lo cual, por supuesto, Richie hizo sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Tenía el cerebro demasiado fundido como para contestarle algo más que " _Sí, Eddie, oh, maldita sea Edward K-"._

* * *

-¿La zorra descocada, Eds? ¿En serio? Parece el personaje principal de las novelas calientes de la señora Kaspbrak.

-Cierra el pico, Richie.

-Eso no decías anoch… -su frase fue cortada por un almohadazo en plena cara. No se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

 _Notas finales: Creo que uno nunca sabe qué tan vanilla es hasta que hace un kinktober._

 _No dejen morir al Reddie en español, ¡anímense!_


End file.
